Ghost Bride
by mikaela2015
Summary: When Danny walks into the woods to practice his wedding vowes before he's about to get married to Samantha Manson the next day, he accidentally becomes married to a ghost named Ember! (I don't own Danny Phantom or Corpse Bride. They belong to Butch Hartman and Tim Burton)
1. According To Plan

**AUTHORS NOTES**

 **There is modern technology in this.**

 **Danny and Vlad are not half-ghost in this story**

 **ENJOY**

It was a quiet morning, Danny Fenton opened one of his scrapbooks and sketched a butterfly that was on display in a jar. After finishing it, he opened the window and allowed the butterfly to go free. Today he was wearing a suit, because he was about to leave for a rehearsal because tomorrow he was getting married to Samantha Manson, daughter of Pamela and Jeremy Manson. Their marriage was arranged but the two had been best friends since they were kids, but now they are eighteen it was a surprise that their parents had agreed with each other that they would become husband and wife.

His parents were Jack and Maddie Fenton, owners of Fenton Works but they were known to Amity Park as the local ghost hunters. The town itself was a pretty quiet town, not a lot happened. Suddenly a man with grey hair tied back in a pony-tail and wearing a black business suit walked into town, his name was Vlad Masters.

"Ten minutes till Fenton's wedding rehearsal!" A man announced throughout the streets.

That caught his attention, he watched as a man named George got into a taxi and drove over to Fenton Works. The front door to the house opened to reveal a woman wearing a blue hazmat suit and a large man wearing an orange hazmat suit with a yellow tie, they were Jack and Maddie Fenton.

 **MADDIE**

 _It's a beautiful day_

 **JACK**

 _It's a rather nice day_

 **MADDIE**

 _A day for a glorious wedding_

 **JACK**

 _A rehearsal my dear, to be perfectly clear_

 **MADDIE**

 _A rehearsal for a glorious wedding_

 **JACK**

 _Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know_

 **MADDIE**

 _That nothing unexpected interferes with the show_

 **BOTH**

 _And that's why everything  
Every last little thing  
Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go_

They both got into the taxi feeling really excited for the rehearsal.

 _According to plan  
Our son will be married  
According to plan  
Our family carried  
Elevated to the heights of society_

 _To the costume balls  
In the hallowed halls  
Rubbing elbows with the finest  
Having crumpets with Her Highness  
We'll be there, we'll be seen  
Having tea with the queen  
We'll forget everything  
That we've ever, ever been_

"Danny! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Maddie called.

On the other side of town, Pamela and Jeremy Manson weren't exactly happy about this wedding, especially since their own daughter will be married off to the son of the local ghost hunters. But they also know is they don't exactly have a choice.

 **PAMELA**

 _It's a terrible day_

 **JEREMY**

 _Now don't be that way_

 **PAMELA**

 _It's a terrible day for a wedding_

 **JEREMY**

 _It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in_

 **PAMELA**

 _That has led to this ominous wedding_

 **BOTH**

 _How could our family have come to this?  
To marry off our daughter to the nouveau riche  
They're so common  
So coarse  
Oh it couldn't be worse_

Jeremy shook his head and went over to the family safe that was hidden behind a painting, he opened it and showed his wife to remind them that they were broke.

 **JEREMY**

 _Couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree  
They could be land-rich, bankrupt aristocracy  
Without a penny to their name  
Just like you, and me_

"Oh dear" Pamela said shaking her head as well.

The painting was then placed back over the safe and hidden once more.

 **BOTH**

 _And that's why everything  
Every last little thing  
Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go_

 _According to plan  
Our daughter will wed  
According to plan  
Our family led  
From the depths of deepest poverty_

They walked along the hall and then stopped in front of a picture of their daughter Samantha Manson. She preferred to be called Sam, she had short black hair, often wore black gothic clothes and make-up but other than that she was a very beautiful young lady.

 _To the noble realm  
Of our ancestry  
And who'd have guessed in a million years  
That our daughter with a face  
Of an otter in disgrace  
Would provide our ticket to a rightful place_

Sam was just getting dressed to go to the rehearsal, she looked at herself in the mirror and felt worried and nervous at the same time. She liked Danny as a friend, but as a husband? Part of her liked the idea because she secretly had a crush on him, but she didn't know whether or not he felt the same way.

"What if Danny and I don't love each other?" Sam asked herself.

"Ha! As if that has anything to do with marriage! You two will grow to love each other or at least you become fond of each other. Now hurry up and get ready" Pamela said.

Danny walked out of the house and hopped in the taxi, George then started the car and began driving to the Manson home.

"Are you okay sweetie? You seem nervous" Maddie asked.

"I'm okay mum. I just feel that maybe Sam might be better off marrying the boy Gregor or something" Danny answered.

"Nonsense son! You two have been best friends since you were kids. You like this girl don't you?" Jack asked.

"Yes but I don't know if she feels the same way I do. I rarely spoke to her since this marriage had been arranged" Danny said.

"Sweetie if I know Sam, I can tell you she definitely feels the same way you do about her" Maddie said.

They both heard coughing coming from George up the front. Maddie asked, "George are you okay?"

"I'll be alright Mrs Fenton" George answered.

Five minutes later, the taxi stopped in front of the house and they all got out. Inside Pamela and Jeremy walked down the stairs and headed towards the front door to be ready to greet the Fenton's.

 **PAMELA**

 _Marriage is a partnership  
A little tit for tat  
You'd think a lifetime watching us  
Might have taught her that  
Might have taught her that_

They got out of the taxi, Maddie quickly straightened Danny's tie up and then pulled him up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

 **THE FENTON'S AND THE MANSON'S**

 _Everything must be perfect  
Everything must be perfect  
Everything must be perfect perfect  
That's why everything  
Every last little thing  
Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go  
According to plan_

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Authors note:**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the Ghost Bride based on Tim Burton's Corpse Bride.**

 **Plus I am in the middle of writing an early Christmas present for you guys:**

 **The Phantom Twins: The Ultimate Enemies will premier hopefully by next Wednesday.**


	2. Wedding Rehearsal Disasters

The butler opened the door gestured for Maddie, Jack and Danny to enter, the butler then shut the door and walked in front of them where Pamela and Jeremy were waiting for them at the main staircase.

"Mr and Mrs Manson, I present Mr and Mrs Fenton along with their son Daniel Fenton" The butler announced.

"Pamela and Jeremy always a pleasure" Jack said with his usual goofy grin.

Jeremy just put on a fake smile and said, "The same goes for you Jack and Maddie. Welcome to our home"

"If you would follow me, we will be taking tea in the west drawing room" Pamela said.

They all followed her to the drawing room, Danny stayed behind as he noticed an acoustic guitar standing in the room. Ever since he was a kid he enjoyed playing the guitar, Maddie had allowed him to take guitar lessons as a kid. After checking that he was definitely alone, he sat down a chair next to a small table that had a black rose in a vase and began to play. He at first strummed the strings slowly but then played a little faster and a more upbeat rhythm.

Upstairs Sam had just finished getting ready when she suddenly heard the music playing, she walked out of her room and stopped at the top of the staircase, she smiled as she saw it was Danny playing. She never knew he could play the guitar until today, she quietly walked down the stairs and stood behind him as he continued to strum the guitar.

Danny then saw her and jumped in fright, almost dropping the guitar and knocking over the vase. He quickly stopped it from spinning and set it right.

"Sam! I'm sorry about that" Danny apologised as he put the guitar back.

"That was awesome Danny! I didn't know you could play the guitar. My mum won't even let me near it, she says it not proper for a young lady to learn to play it, so instead I had to learn to play the piano instead" Sam said.

"So Sam...uh tomorrow we're going to be…um….um…." Danny stuttered nervously.

"Married?" Sam asked. Danny corrected, "Yes. Married"

"To be honest, part of me really likes the idea of us together" Sam admitted as she sat down.

"You do?" Danny asked.

Sam chuckled and continued, "Although I kind of wanted us to be boyfriend and girlfriend first, instead of rushing into things. You're the kind of person that I guess I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Does that sound a bit silly?"

"No" Danny answered. "Not at all"

He accidently flung his hand out and accidently knocked the vase over. He then panicked, "I'm sorry Sam! It was an accident"

"It's okay Danny" Sam said.

They both smiled at each other lovingly, Sam then handed him the black rose in which he accepted it. Pamela then came into the room and gasped in shock.

"What is this?! You two shouldn't be alone together! It's one minute before five and you're not at the rehearsal. Mr Lancer is waiting, come at once" Pamela scolded.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

"Mr Fenton from the beginning again!" Mr Lancer said in an exaggerated tone.

They had been rehearsing for three hours, Danny had kept mucking up his vows and they had been going over them again and again, but they weren't making any progress.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to mine" he once again said.

"Now let's try it again" Mr Lancer said.

"Yes sir. With this candle…" Danny began and then leaned to light his candle, but it wouldn't light.

He kept trying and trying until he finally got it and then said, "With this candle I will…"

He stopped when he accidently blew the flame out and everyone except Sam in the room groaned in annoyance.

"Continue!" Mr Lancer demanded.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Jeremy told the butler, "Get the door please"

"We'll just pick it up at the candle bit" Mr Lancer said. Sam lit Danny's candle for him, which he smiled in gratitude for.

The butler returned and gave him an ID and announced, "Mr Vlad Masters sir"

Vlad Masters entered the room and said, "It seems I'm a day early for the ceremony"

"Is he from your side of the family Pamela?" Jeremy asked.

"I can't recall. Bring a seat for Mr Masters" Pamela said.

The butler brought over a chair and Vlad sat down and said, "Please don't stop on my account. Do carry on"

Danny held his right hand up and began to say, "With this…this…"

"Hand" Mr Lancer corrected.

"Right. With this hand I will…" Danny began to say as he took Sam's hand but wasn't watching where he was going and tripped a little, almost knocking the table over.

"IT'S THREE STEPS! THREE! Do you not wish to be married?" Mr Lancer asked.

"No! Uh no! That's not what I meant. I would very much…" Danny began to stutter but was suddenly wacked on the head by Mr Lancer's bible.

"ENOUGH! Did you even remember to bring the ring?" Mr Lancer asked in frustration.

"Yes! Yes I did" Danny answered.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the gold wedding ring, but he accidently dropped it and ran to get it. Everyone groaned at his clumsiness, it rolled just at Pamela's shoes, Danny bent down and picked it up.

But then suddenly his candle caught onto Pamela's dress and started a small fire, everyone began to panic and Mr Lancer groaned in annoyance and frustration. The flame was suddenly put out by a cup of water, they all looked to see that it was Vlad who put it out.

"Enough! This wedding can't take place until he is properly prepared!" Mr Lancer exclaimed. He then turned to Danny and said through gritted teeth, "Young man, learn your vows"

Danny saw all the frowns in the room, except from Sam. He then turned around and ran out the house.

"Well he's quite the catch isn't he?" Vlad said sarcastically with a smirk. Sam just shook her head at him and just worried about Danny.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Ember

Danny stood on the bridge and sighed sadly while looking at the black rose Sam gave him. He felt like an idiot ruining the rehearsal.

"Sam must think I'm such a fool" Danny sighed. "Could this day get any worse?"

Unfortunately it just did as the town announcer suddenly came walking around shouting, "REHEARSAL IN RUIN AS FENTON BOY CHAOS! DANNY FENTON RUINED WEDDING REHEARSAL!"

Danny growled and then walked over the bridge and went into the forest to clear his head. He then decided since he was here he might as well practice his vows.

"With this hand, I will take your wine. Agh! No. With this hand, I will cup your…no that's not right" Danny said.

He continued practicing for ten minutes but wasn't getting any better, "With this…with this candle, I will…I will…set your mother on fire"

"It's no use!" He exclaimed as sat down on a rock.

He then pulled out the rose from his jacket and the ring, he then thought about how he felt about Sam and with new found determination and confidence he stood up and tried again.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine" He smiled as he got that part right and felt even more confident than before.

He picked up a stick and then continued, "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness"

He then saw a branch in the ground that looked like a hand and said, "With this ring, I ask you to be mine"

He placed the ring on the finger, he smiled at what he achieved but then it dropped as an ominous wind blew and he turned around to see himself surrounded by crows. He turned and jumped when the hand suddenly moved and tried grabbing him, suddenly then hand went into the ground and the spot began to shake and crack and then from out of the ground, a woman wearing a black, ripped up wedding dress holding an electric guitar stood there in front of him. She removed the veil to show she had flaming blue hair and gothic makeup on.

"I do" She said and then reached out her hand.

He screamed and then began to run away, but she stared walking after him. He fell down the small hill and hit a gravestone, he then gasped as he saw her getting closer and continued to run, he then felt something slippery on the ground and he looked down to see he was running on a frozen pond. He kept trying to run but he just kept nearly slipping and she was getting closer and closer to him, he ran off the pond and watched as she just floated over the pond.

He continued to run out of the forest and back towards the town, he suddenly got caught in some branches, he pulled and pulled and then broke free ripping the sleeves of his suit a bit. He stopped at the bridge and ducked as the crows flew over him. He looked back breathing heavily and saw she was no longer following him, he sighed in relief and began to walk back but stopped as he was suddenly face to face with her.

He leaned back into the wall of the bridge completely terrified. She placed her hand on his shoulders gently and said, "You may kiss the bride"

She leaned in to give him a kiss and before he knew it, his world turned black as he fell unconscious and the last thing he saw her kissing him.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Remains Of The Day

Danny woke up slowly and saw in front of him was Ember from the woods, some sort of pudgy looking ghost wearing blue overalls and a beanie and other types of ghosts looking down at him.

"Oh a new arrival!" The pudgy one whose name is Box Ghost exclaimed.

"He must've fainted. Are you alright?" Ember asked as she held his head up.

"W-what happened?" Danny asked.

"Beware! Looks like we got ourselves a breather!" Box Ghost exclaimed.

A kid ghost wearing a pirate costume named Youngblood said poking him, "He has no spectral tail"

Danny stood up panicking a little, he looked around and noticed he was in some kind of bar as all the ghosts around him were drinking and playing pool.

"I Technus give a toast to the newlyweds!" The technological ghosts exclaimed.

He then banged his cup with a yeti like ghost named Frostbite and they both drank their drinks. Danny then asked confused, "Newlyweds?"

"In the woods you said your vows so perfectly" Ember said as she showed him the wedding ring on her marriage finger.

"I did? I did!" Danny exclaimed remembering what he did. He then bashed his head on the table and shouted, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Coming through! Coming through!" Shouted a ghost in a lunch lady uniform. Danny gasped as he stopped and got up. "My name is Lunch Lady Dearie and I will be preparing your wedding feast"

Suddenly a small ghost skeleton parrot landed on Danny's shoulder and exclaimed, "Wedding feast? I'm starving!"

Ember swatted him away, placed him in her pocket and laughed, "Skeleton parrots. They're so annoying sometimes"

Danny really panicked now and walked backwards into another table and then shouted, "Keep away!"

Everyone just stared at him with strange looks. He then demanded, "Okay listen up! I want some questions now!"

"Answers. I Technus think you mean answers" Technus corrected.

"Thank you yes answers. I need answers! What's going on here? Where am I? Who are you?" Danny asked Ember.

"Well that's kind of a long story" Ember said.

"And what a story it is" A robotic ghost with a flaming Mohawk named Skulker said on the stage. "A tragic tale of romance, passion and the murder most foul"

"This is gonna be good" Technus whispered to him.

"Hit it boys" Skulker said and then music started playing and other ghost skeletons began to dance.

 **SKULKER**

 _Hey! Give me a listen, you ghosts of cheer_

 _Least those of you who still got an ear_

 _I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry_

 _Of our own jubiliciously lovely ghost bride_

Everyone then joined in as the spotlight shone on Ember.

 **ALL**

 _Die, die we all pass away_

 _We don't wear a frown because it's really okay_

Danny tried walking away but Frostbite pulled him back.

 _You might try 'n' hide_

 _And you might try 'n' pray_

 _But we all end up the remains of the day_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah yeahhh_

Skulker pulled Ember up onto the stage and Danny watched as some sort of Shadow ghost duplicated and showed her story in the background.

 **SKULKER**

 _Well our girl was a beauty known for miles around_

 _'Till a mysterious stranger came into town_

 _He was plenty good looking', but down on his cash_

 _And our poor little baby, she fell hard and fast_

 _When her daddy said no, she just couldn't cope_

 _So our lovers came up with a plan to elope_

Box Ghost and Lunch Lady huddled against Danny and began dancing with him side to side.

 **ALL**

 _Die, die we all pass away_

 _We don't wear a frown because it's really okay_

Danny tried walking away but Frostbite pulled him back.

 _You might try 'n' hide_

 _And you might try 'n' pray_

 _But we all end up the remains of the day_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah yeahhh_

All the skeleton ghosts then started a dance routine and then used their bodies as instruments such as using their pelvis as a saxophone, legs as a guitar and Ember then picked up her guitar and started playing along with the band. Skulker then grabbed a really freaked out Danny and started dancing with him, he then let him go and got back on the stage and continued with the story as Shadow continued to show illustrations on the story on the wall of the stage.

 **SKULKER**

 _So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night_

 _They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight_

 _Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove_

 _You don't need much when you're really in love_

 _Except for a few things, or so I'm told_

 _Like the family jewels and a satchel of gold_

 _Then next to the grave yard by the old oak tree_

 _On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three_

 _She was ready to go, but where was he?_

 **BOX GHOST**

 _And then?_

 **SKULKER**

 _She waited_

 **LUNCH LADY**

 _And then?_

 **SKULKER**

 _There in the shadows, was it the man?_

 **TECHNUS**

 _And then?_

 **SKULKER**

 _Her little heart beat so loud_

 **ALL**

 _And then?_

 **SKULKER**

 _And then baby, everything went black_

 _Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust_

 _Her jewels were missing' and her heart was bust_

He stood next to Danny and everyone started clapping along to the music.

 _So she made a vow lying' under that tree_

 _That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free_

Ember held out her hand, asking for Danny to dance with her. Skulker then pushed him in the middle and the two of them then began to spin until he let go and fell back outside the circle, Dora and Aragon catching him and then got back into the music.

 _Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand_

 _When out of the blue comes this groovy young man_

 _Who vows forever to be by her side_

 _And that's the story of our ghost bride_

 **ALL**

 _Die, die we all pass away_

 _We don't wear a frown because it's really okay_

Danny then managed to sneak away and ran out of the bar, Ember watched and just figured he was just a little freaked out by all of this and decided to give him some time alone.

 _You might try 'n' hide_

 _And you might try 'n' pray_

 _But we all end up the remains of the day_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. A Great Way To Start A Marriage

Meanwhile back in the land of the living, Sam continued to look out the window for Danny really worried about him. She didn't care about him messing up his vows, she just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Samantha please come away from the window" Her mother asked and with a sigh she walked away to where her parents and Danny's parents were sitting down drinking cups of tea.

"I'm sure Danny will be back shortly. I have a feeling that he's just practicing his vows and he'll be all ready to get back into rehearsals" Maddie said.

There was a knock at the door and Jeremy said, "Come on"

The door opened and much to Sam's dismay Vlad Masters walked in with his usual grin, her parents however liked the man.

"Ah Mr Masters. I trust the room is to your liking" Pamela asked.

"Of course. Thank you so much, you are a most gracious hostess" Vlad said. "Which pains me to be the bearer of such bad news"

He snapped his fingers and then suddenly the town announcer walked into the living room. Vlad then asked, "Would you care to repeat tonight's headlines for us?"

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! DANIEL FENTON WAS SEEN TONIGHT ON THE BRIDGE WITH A MYSTERY WOMAN AND THEN THEY SLIPPED AWAY INTO THE NIGHT!" He shouted in his usual loud voice.

"Thank you for that. You may leave now" Vlad said.

The man nodded and then left. Everyone was in shock as they took in the news, but Jack, Maddie and Sam were really confused.

"A mystery woman? But he doesn't know any other women" Maddie said.

"Or so you thought. Do call for me if you need my assistance" Vlad offered as he left.

"Oh good heaven's Jeremy what shall we do?" Pamela asked.

"Hang on! The he probably had a slow news day or even made a mistake" Jack suggested.

"Regardless! We are one groom short for the wedding tomorrow" Jeremy said. He then muttered, "Not to mention the financial implications"

"The most scandalous embarrassment for us all" Pamela panicked.

"Give us a chance to find him. Please! Just give us until dawn" Maddie pleaded.

Pamela sighed and agreed, "Very well. Until dawn"

Meanwhile back in the land of the dead, Ember was walking around the town looking for Danny. She had changed out of her wedding dress and into black pants and black singlet top that showed her stomach, one of her arms had a long black glove on it and she wore combat boots with skeletons on them and as usual she carried her guitar with her on her back.

"Danny? Danny honey? Where are you?" Ember called.

The parrot landed on her shoulder and said, "If you ask me, your boyfriend is kind of jumpy"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my husband" Ember corrected. "Danny?"

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out for him" The parrot said and started looking around.

As Ember continued to call his name, Danny came out from behind the town statue and tried sneaking past her, but the parrot spotted him.

"There he goes! Quick he's getting away!" The parrot said as Danny began to run again.

Ember smiled and shoved the parrot in her pocket and then started walking after him. Danny ran past different types of shops and then found himself in an alleyway full of coffins. As he heard Ember coming he hopped in one of the coffins and pretended to be dead as she walked past, just when he was about to sneak off a green skinned genie ghost wearing a blue harem outfit appeared in front of him.

"Married huh? I'm single" The ghost whose name is Desiree said.

Danny panicked and pushed her aside while running. She then shouted, "Oh how rude! Ember he went that way!"

Ember turned around and started heading in the other direction calling, "Danny! Danny where are you going?"

Danny kept running and running. He saw a skeleton ghost and pleaded, "Please help me! There's been a mistake! I'm not dead!"

Because he kept shaking him, the skeleton's head fell off and he kept running not knowing what to do. Danny kept running until he hit a dead end.

"Danny!" He heard her call and so he started climbing the wall where he saw a broken ladder at the top.

With great difficulty he managed to climb the flat wall using the holes, he reached the broken ladder and grabbed onto the bars but just when he was about to fall backwards he grabbed onto something, but he gasped when he saw he grabbed onto Ember's foot.

"You could've used the stairs silly" Ember laughed and then pulled Danny onto the ledge. "This is one of my favourite spots to sit at. The view takes my breath away. Well, it would if I had any"

She then sat down on the bench and gestured for Danny to sit down. He complied and sat down beside her still freaked out a little by everything.

"Look I'm really sorry about what happened to you and I'd like to help but I really need to get home" Danny said.

"This is your home now" Ember said.

"But I don't even know your name" Danny said.

"Well that's a great way to start a marriage" Ember heard the parrot say telepathically.

Ember shook her head in annoyance and then smiled back at Danny. She then said, "My name is Ember. Ember MacLaine"

"Oh I almost forgot! I have something for you" Ember said as she gave him a present box. "It's a wedding present"

Danny opened the box and pulled out a black spikey collar. Confused at first he just said, "Thank you"

The collar suddenly started to move and then fell out of his hand and onto the ground, a small amount of green energy swirled around in a circle and then suddenly a small green glowing puppy appeared. He barked happily and then sat in front of Danny with the collar in his mouth. Danny then looked at the collar and swore he recognised it.

"Cujo?" Danny asked. The dog barked happily at that name.

"CUJO! It's my dog Cujo!" Danny exclaimed really happy.

Ember laughed as the puppy jumped onto Danny's lap, Danny laughed and put the collar around his neck and then began to pat the little dog.

"Oh Cujo I've missed you so much" Danny said as the puppy jumped off his lap.

"I knew you'd be happy to see him" Ember said.

"Sit Cujo" Danny commanded and then Cujo sat. "Good boy! Roll over boy! Roll over!"

Cujo rolled over and barked happily. Danny then commanded, "Play dead"

Cujo froze and whined a little. Danny winced and said, "Sorry"

Ember laughed as Cujo jumped on her lap. Danny then said, "My mum didn't really like it when Cujo jumped around on people"

"Do you think she would've liked me?" Ember asked.

"You're lucky you'll never have to meet her" Danny answered. He then smiled as he got an idea and then said, "Actually now that you mentioned it, I think you should. In fact since we're you know married, you should definitely meet my parents"

"That's a great idea. Where are they buried?" Ember asked.

"Oh um they're not from around here" Danny said rubbing his neck nervously.

"Where are they?" Ember asked. Danny sighed and pointed up.

"Oh they're still alive. That is a problem" Ember said.

Cujo then started barking, Ember kneeled down and listened closely to what the little dog was telling her.

"Hmmm. That might work, he could be able to help us" Ember said.

"What? Who could help?" Danny asked.

"Clockwork" Ember answered.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Clockwork

In the middle of the town, was a large clock tower which was the home of Clockwork. Danny and Ember entered the tower and climbed the staircase to the main room, where he watches over the time streams.

"Clockwork are you home?" Ember called.

Danny was amazed by all the clock gears hanging around them and all the screens that showed many different time periods.

"Clockwork? Are you there?" Ember called again.

Suddenly a whole bunch of crows flew into the room and out of it and then suddenly appearing before them was a ghost wearing a dark purple cloak over a purple shirt that had a clock in the middle of the chest, he was blue skinned and had a spectral tail instead of legs, on his gloves were several pairs of watches and he had a scar on his right eye. He also held a time staff in his hand, this was Clockwork Master of Time.

"There you are Clockwork" Ember smiled.

"Oh hello my dear" Clockwork said smiling back as his form changed to a child which surprised Danny a bit.

"I brought my husband, Danny with me" Ember said gesturing to Danny.

"Husband?" Clockwork asked in confusion. He could clearly see that Danny was still living.

"Uh nice to meet you sir" Danny said.

"Clockwork we need to visit the Land of the Living. Can you help us?" Ember asked.

"Land of the Living?" Clockwork asked as his form changed to an elderly man. "That's not such a good idea. Why go up there when people are dying to come down here"

"Please Clockwork! It'll mean so much to me…us" Danny corrected.

"I don't know. It's just natural. Besides I'm the Ghost of Time, not the Ghost of Miracles" Clockwork said.

"Please Clockwork. There must be something you can do" Ember pleaded.

Clockwork sighed as his form changed to an adult. He then answered, "Let me see what I can do. I just need to find that book"

He opened a closet and started looking on the shelves, when he couldn't find what he was looking for there, he began looking on another book shelf and throwing stuff on the floor almost hitting poor Cujo. He kept searching and searching until finally he pulled out an old book covered in dust.

"Ah here's the one!" Clockwork exclaimed and then blew the dust off.

He brought it over to a desk and began looking through the pages, he went through many pages until he stopped and began skimming through a page.

"I have it. A Ukrainian Haunting Spell, it's just the thing for these quick tricks" Clockwork said with a grin.

"So glad you thought of this" Ember whispered to Danny.

"Me too" Danny whispered back.

Clockwork grabbed a cup and began pouring different liquids into it, he then grabbed a ghost crow and took a feather from it and placed it in the cup where it instantly dissolved. He then raised the glass in the air and just when Danny and Ember thought this was the spell, he drank the liquid.

"That was refreshing" Clockwork said as his form changed to an elderly man. "Now where were we?"

"The Ukrainian Haunting Spell" Danny pointed out.

Clockwork nodded and grabbed another ghost crow, he then squeezed it until an egg popped out. He released the crow and held the egg in his hand.

"Ready?" Clockwork asked. They both nodded. "Just remember, when you want to come back just say hopscotch"

"Hopscotch?" Ember asked with a giggle.

"That's it" Clockwork confirmed.

He then cracked the egg in half and opened it, a misty like substance came out of it and surrounded the two of them and before they knew it, they were back in the forest of Amity in the Land of the Living.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. A Visit To The Land of The Living

As they stood in the forest, Ember awed at the sight of the bright full moon above them.

"I've spent so long in the darkness, I've forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is" She said.

She laughed and then pulled out her guitar and began playing, she then began to hum a song. Danny cringed as he feeling slightly guilty that he was deceiving her. Ember then sat down on a log sighing in bliss.

"Okay Ember, you wait here and I'll go get my mum and dad and prepare them" Danny instructed.

"Okay, go do what you need to do" Ember said.

"I won't be long" Danny said and then left.

He ran back to town and headed straight for Sam's house, when he was about knock on the door he heard the sound of anger coming from Jeremy.

"If I ever see that Fenton boy again, I'll strangle him with my bare hands!" Jeremy shouted. Pamela huffed and said, "I should have put a restraining order on him when he was still a child"

Danny backed away quietly and started looking around for another way to get to Sam. Meanwhile back in the woods, Ember sighed at the long waiting. She thought Danny would be back by now with his parents.

The parrot came out of Ember's pocket and said, "I've got a bad feeling about this boy"

"Oh shush you! Danny has gone to get his parents just like he said, I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for taking so long" Ember said.

"Oh I'm sure he does" The parrot said. "Why don't you go ask him?"

"Alright I will" Ember said. The parrot then said gesturing to his tracks, "After all he'll be easy to find with those cold feet"

Danny walked behind the house and saw the balcony at the window of Sam's room, he then went behind the bushes and found the old ladder that he hid there as a teenager whenever he wanted to go visit Sam and leaned it against the wall and began climbing. Sam was in her room sitting by the fire wondering where Danny is, she suddenly heard a yelp but shook it off. She then heard the sound of her balcony window tapping and turned around to see Danny standing there.

She smiled and opened it to let him in, he then closed it and panted heavily.

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny! I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed happily as she caressed his cheek. "You as cold as ice, come sit by the fire and warm up"

He sat down on the chair in front of her. She then asked him, "Danny where have you been?"

"I…I…uh…Sam this morning, I was terrified of marrying you, but then looking back on past memories I've realised that I do love the idea of being with you always. I have never felt this way about anyone before and I'm actually really excited for this wedding" Danny said honestly.

"Danny I feel the same way" Sam confessed blushing madly.

They both started leaning in slowly and were about to kiss when suddenly, the doors to Sam's balcony opened up and a wind blew in, they both gasped as Ember came in the room.

"Danny honey I just wanted…" Ember began to ask and then stopped and gasped when she saw Sam in front of her.

"Darling who's this?" She asked as she pulled Danny close to her.

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"I'm his wife" Ember answered and showed off the wedding ring on her finger.

"Danny?" Sam asked completely shocked. Danny then said, "Sam you don't understand! She's dead! And this whole thing is a misunderstanding!"

Before Danny could say anymore, Ember's hair began to flare and she glared at them both and said, "Hopscotch!"

She grabbed onto Danny's arm and began dragging him as she floated out the window. He screamed and reached his hand out to Sam, "SAM!"

Sam ran to the balcony and reached out to grab him, but it was too late as the crows surrounded them and transported them back to Clockwork's tower back in the Land of the Dead. Ember then shoved Danny away from her.

"You lied to me! Just to get back to that other woman!" Ember shouted.

"Don't you understand? You're the other woman" Danny calmly said.

"No! You're married to me! She's the other woman!" Ember shouted back.

She then turned her back towards him and held her face as she began to cry, heartbroken at what he did.

"She has a point" Clockwork said cringing. Ember then sobbed harder, "I thought…this was all going so well!"

"Look Ember I'm really I lied to you. I really am, but this whole marriage can't work" Danny said.

"Why not? It's my make-up isn't it?" Ember asked as she calmed down.

"No! Your make-up is pretty" Danny said. "Look if it was under different circumstances who knows? But you and I are just too different, I mean you're dead"

"You should have thought about that before you asked me to marry you!" She shouted.

"It was a mistake! I was just practicing my vows for my real wedding! I would never marry you!" He shouted back.

Her eyes widened at that and then she sighed, she then walked off and headed for her home, Danny immediately felt guilty for what he said and was about to say something, but he just sighed and remained silent.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Tears To Shed

Ember walked back to her home and put her guitar away, she sat down on her bed and sighed in sadness. She then saw her bouquet sitting beside her, she picked it up and just threw it on the floor. Desiree came into her room and then sat down beside her, placing her hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong Ember?" Desiree asked.

"Maybe Danny's right. Maybe we are too different" Ember said sadly. The parrot came out as she continued, "Maybe he does belong with her. After all she's got a beating heart, beautiful eyes and all that"

"Oh but you got so much more than her" The parrot said. Desire nodded in agreement and said, "He's right. You have…uh…you've got a wonderful personality"

 **THE PARROT**

 _What does that wispy little brat have that you don't have double?_

 **DESIREE**

 _She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile_

 **EMBER**

 _How about a pulse?_

 **THE PARROT**

 _Overrated by a mile_

 **DESIREE**

 _Overbearing_

 **THE PARROT**

 _Overblown_

 **DESIREE AND THE PARROT**

 _If he only knew the you that we know_

Ember sighed, it wasn't helping her feel better at all. So she just leaned forward and continued to sulk. Desiree gave a warm smile and gestured to the ring on her finger.

 **DESIREE**

 _And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring_

 **THE PARROT**

 _And she doesn't play guitar_

 **DESIREE AND THE PARROT**

 _Or dance_

 _Or sing_

 _No she doesn't compare_

 **EMBER**

 _But she still breathes air_

 **DESIREE AND THE PARROT**

 _Who cares?_

 _Unimportant_

 _Overrated_

 _Overblown_

 _If only he could see_

 _How special you can be_

 _If he only knew the you that we know_

Ember stood up and just continued to look down, as she remembered all the differences between her and Sam. She walked over and sat on the floor in front of the door.

 **EMBER**

 _If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_

 _If you cut me with a knife it's still the same_

 _And I know her heart is beating_

 _And I know that I am dead_

 _Yet the pain here that I feel_

 _Try and tell me it's not real_

 _For it seems that I still have a tear to shed_

Desiree and the parrot decided to try one more time to try and make her feel better. They both walked over and while the parrot sat down on her right shoulder, Desiree placed her arm around her other one.

 **THE PARROT**

 _The sure redeeming feature_

 _From that little creature_

 _Is that she's alive_

 **DESIREE**

 _Overrated_

 **THE PARROT**

 _Overblown_

 **DESIREE**

 _Everybody know that's just a temporary state_

 _Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate_

Cujo picked up her bouquet and placed it down near her feet.

 **DESIREE AND THE PARROT**

 _Who cares?_

 _Unimportant_

 _Overrated_

 _Overblown_

 _If only he could see_

 _How special you can be_

 _If he only knew the you that we know_

Ember just stood up and brushed placed the parrot off her shoulder, she then walked over to her bed and laid down and just continued to sulk.

 **EMBER**

 _If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_

 _In the ice or in the sun it's all the same_

 _Yet I feel my heart is aching_

 _Though it doesn't beat its breaking_

 _And the pain here that I feel_

 _Try and tell me it's not real_

 _I know that I am dead_

 _Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed_

Ember turned to the side and pressed her face into her pillow and wept, Desiree and the parrot sighed sadly and then left the room to give her some time alone.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. A Change Of Plans

Rain began to pour and thunder roared in the sky as Sam tried to tell her parents what happened, but they wouldn't believe her.

"It's true! Danny is married to a dead woman, a ghost! I saw her, she was standing right here with Danny" Sam said.

"Danny was in your room?" Pamela asked completely shocked.

"We have to help him" Sam pleaded. Pamela scoffed and said, "No! You're sounding completely mad Samantha!"

She shook her head and then she and Jeremy left the bedroom, locking her door. Sam growled and decided that if they weren't going to help her, she was going to have help Danny herself. She walked over to her balcony window and opened it, she then grabbed her black raincoat and hat, and she then walked onto the balcony and smiled as she saw the ladder was still there.

She climbed over the wall and started climbing down the ladder, she noticed her father at the bottom window and then stopped for a moment, and she waited until he turned around and then finished climbing down. With a look of determination she started walking through the town, she went over the bridge and headed for the church. She went up the front doors and began knocking on them very hard, hoping that Mr Lancer was still awake.

The door opened to reveal Mr Lancer in his dressing gown, "Miss Manson what are you doing here? You should be at home"

"Mr Lancer I have to ask you something" Sam said as she came in. "You are one of the only people in town who knows, of what awaits beyond the grave. I would've asked Danny's parents but they have not returned from their search"

"That's a grim topic for a bride to be. Though I'm not surprised with your gothic nature" He said.

"It's a bride I fear. Mr Lancer, can the living marry the dead?" She asked.

His eyes widened in confusion and he asked, "To Kill A Mockingbird! What on earth are you speaking about?"

"It's Danny! Somehow by accident, he became married to a ghost. He has a ghost bride! Is there any way to undo this?" Sam pleaded.

"Hhmm. I believe I know just the thing to do. Come with me" He said.

A few minutes later, Pamela opened the front door revealing Mr Lancer holding onto a struggling Sam trying to get out of his grip.

"Samantha?!" Pamela exclaimed.

"This woman is talking crazy! She's speaks about ghost brides and other un-holy references" He said.

"It's not true! Let me go!" Sam demanded as he pushed her into her mother's arms.

"Thank you for returning her home Mr Lancer" Pamela said and then closed the door.

She frowned and commanded the butler and maid, "Take her to her room and seal all the windows and lock the door so she doesn't escape"

"No I'm telling the truth!" Sam screamed as she was dragged away. "Danny needs my help! He needs our help! Let me go!"

"Oh how embarrassing! I should have never allow her to go Goth! It'll be years before we can show our faces in public again" Pamela cried, unware that Vlad was listening behind the door. "Jeremy what should we do?"

"We will continue as planned. With or without Davie" Jeremy said. Pamela corrected him, "Danny"

"How could that boy toss aside a young woman like Samantha" Vlad said as came out. "It's absolutely criminal. If I had a woman like your daughter in my home, I would ravish her with riches fit for royalty"

"Your wife then must be a fortunate woman" Pamela said.

"Unfortunately I am not married. I was engaged some years ago, but tragedy snatched her away. She was a beautiful woman, much like Samantha and even with all the wealth in the world, it cannot mend my lonely heart" He said faking his grief.

Jeremy and Pamela then thought of the same idea and smiled at each other. Upstairs, Sam was trying to pick the lock in her room to go help Danny, when suddenly Pamela and Jeremy came inside with smiles on their faces.

"Sam I have some fantastic news. There's going to be a wedding after all" Jeremy said.

Sam smiled thinking they were talking about Danny. Pamela then said, "Indeed. Now get some sleep, you must get as much beauty sleep as you can for your marriage to Vlad Masters"

Her smile dropped as she exclaimed in shock, "Vlad Masters?!"

"He will make a fine husband. Our fortune is about to turn around" Jeremy said.

"But I don't love him! You can't make me do this!" Sam shouted.

"I'm sorry but we must" Jeremy said. Sam then pleaded, "Please! If you two really care about me, find Danny"

"Danny is gone dear. Without your marriage to Vlad, our family will be forced to live on the streets" Pamela said. "Forget about that Fenton boy"

"Tomorrow you will be married to Vlad Masters" Jeremy said as he and Pamela left the room.

"According to plan!" They both shouted and then shut the door and locked it.

Sam fell into despair and collapsed on her bed crying her eyes out. Vlad chuckled evilly quietly as he walked through the halls, he the stopped at the picture of Sam and grinned madly.

"Oh don't worry my dear. Your suffering of this union will only be until death do us part and that will come sooner than you think" Vlad whispered and then retired for the night.

Meanwhile Maddie and Jack continued to ride around in the taxi looking for Danny, it was almost dawn and they still hadn't found him. George stopped the taxi and they all got out.

They all then heard the town announcer shout, "Danny Fenton elopes with ghost! Heartbroken bride will wed wealthy newcomer!"

"What?!" Maddie and Jack exclaimed.

"Did he say ghost?" Jack asked. Maddie scoffed and said, "Oh don't be ridiculous Jack. Danny wouldn't marry a ghost. I do know one thing, whenever he gets back, his heart is going to be broken"

George started coughing madly. Maddie asked, "George are you okay?"

He continued to cough, unable to answer and then suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe and he collapsed to the ground. Maddie and Jack gasped and immediately got down and tried to help, but after so much effort of trying to save him, George unfortunately died

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Heart Breaking News

Danny followed Cujo back to the tavern, who was carrying Ember's bouquet of flowers in his mouth. He looked down at the dog and realised what he had to do, he grabbed the flowers and patted Cujo on the head, and he then went inside and saw Ember sitting on one of the chairs just strumming a few strings on her guitar in sadness.

He sighed as he placed the flowers near her and said, "I'm sorry Ember. I'm sorry that I lied to you about wanting to see my parents, it's just this day hasn't gone well according to plan"

Ember kept on playing. He saw a spare guitar standing at the wall and he picked it up, he sat down on a chair next to her and strummed a few strings, causing her to stop a second. He stopped strumming, she then strummed a little and then stopped. He smiled a little and strummed again, she then strummed after him but showed no signs of smiling yet but played a few strings.

He then played the guitar with a little more upbeat rhythm, her eyes rolled at his attempt to make her feel better. He continued to play and then she started playing her guitar along with him, she smirked at him but he just gave her a bit of a goofy grin, her smirked changed to a warm smile as they continued to play. She then stood up and Danny stopped as she did her own guitar solo, but then accidently let out a loud strum and the power of her guitar created a hole in the wall. They both were silent at first, but then they both laughed about it.

"Sorry about my enthusiasm" Ember giggled. Danny chuckled and said, "I like your enthusiasm"

"Back when I was alive, it was my dream to become a singer and famous guitarist. But then I fell in love and he made me forget about all that, all I wanted to do then was just be with him" Ember said. She then sighed sadly, "But then…well…you know the rest"

"I know the feeling" He said.

They were about to say more when then suddenly Box Ghost started ringing a bell inside the tavern.

"NEW ARRIVAL! NEW ARRIVAL!" Lunch Lady announced.

The whole place then filled up with ghosts, eager to meet the newest resident of the Land of the Dead. Everyone gathered around the new arrival and then Danny stood up and became happy all of a sudden.

"George?" He asked. He then gasped when George turned around and he discovered that he was dead.

"Oh George! I'm so sorry" Danny apologised.

"That's okay. Actually I feel great" George said. Lunch Lady gave him a drink which he happily accepted.

"George I have to get back" Danny said. "How is everyone? My parents must be worried sick. How's Sam?"

"Well they're still wondering where you slipped off to and as for Sam…well…she's getting married tonight" George answered.

"What?! To who?" He asked completely shocked. George sighed sadly, "I believe she's getting married to Vlad Masters"

"But…she wouldn't! Would she?" Danny wondered completely heart broken.

"I'm sorry but she is. After you disappeared, I guess they didn't want to waste the cake" He said.

Danny sighed sadly and then walked out of the tavern, Ember was about to stop him but didn't knowing that he would need some time alone. Meanwhile back in the Land of the Living, Sam had just finished getting in her wedding dress, her parents had at least allowed her to wear a black one instead of white, but nothing was going to make her happy now for in a matter of minutes she was going to become Mrs Masters.

Grandma Manson came into the room as she saw a small trail of tears falling down Sam's face, she wheeled in on her electric scooter and said, "My dear, it's time to head for the church"

"They say your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, but for me it's officially the worst. Grandma my heart is broken, I wanted to be Mrs Fenton but now I'm about to become Mrs Masters" Sam said sadly trying to hold in her tears.

"Oh my dear Samantha. Please do not cry, I have a feeling that everything will be alright" Grandma Manson said while gently holding her chin. Sam hugged her tightly and allowed some of her tears to fall.

A few minutes later, they were all at the church and it was Vlad's turn to make his vows to Sam. She remained silent as he placed the ring on her finger and said, "With this ring, I ask you to be mine"

"I now pronounce you man and wife" Mr Lancer said. As soon as she heard those words, she closed her eyes and allowed a tear to fall on her face.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The Wedding Song

Danny sat outside Lunch Lady's kitchen, looking down at the black rose that Sam had given him sadly. Ember had offered him something to eat, but he politely refused so she went inside the kitchen to give him some alone time.

He sighed and said, "I'm too late. Forgive me Sam"

He then dropped the rose onto the ground, he then noticed Clockwork going into the kitchen through the back door with a book and the parrot. He stood up and decided to listen in from the front door.

"Ember we have to talk" Clockwork said.

"Ooh let me tell her" The parrot said in excitement.

"What is it Clockwork?" Ember asked with confusion.

Clockwork sighed and said, "I'm afraid there is a complication with your marriage to Danny"

"I don't understand. What complications?" She asked. He continued, "The vows that bind a marriage are only in effect until death do you part and I'm afraid that death has already parted you"

Ember gasped suddenly afraid. Unaware that Danny was listening, "There must be something you can do"

"Well there is one way my dear, it requires the greatest sacrifice" Clockwork said.

"Let me tell her please!" The parrot begged. Ember asked, "Tell me what?"

He giggled in excitement and answered, "We have to kill him"

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed completely shocked. Danny gasped at this as well but continued to listen.

"Danny would have to give the life he had forever" Clockwork explained as he turned to a page in the book. "He would need to repeat his vows in the Land of the Living and drink from the Wine of Ages. It is a deadly poison mixed with ectoplasm, once he drinks it he will die and become a ghost like you and live in the Land of the Dead forever. Only then will he be free to give his heart to you"

Ember fell to her knees in despair at the thought of killing Danny just so she could be with him, Danny at first was frightened but then remembered about Sam, since she was married now there was no point in getting married to her. Although he knew he would miss her, he decided he was going to help Ember.

"I could never ask him to do this" Ember said.

Making up his mind, he walked in the kitchen and said, "You don't have to"

She gasped at his choice as he said, "I'll do it"

"My boy if you choose this path, you may never return to the world above. Do you understand this?" Clockwork asked.

Danny sighed and then held Ember's hand as he helped her up and said, "I do"

They both then went to the centre of the town and everyone gathered around to hear Danny's announcement.

"Attention everyone! We decided to do this thing properly, so grab what you can and follow us" Danny announced. "We're moving this wedding party upstairs"

Everyone gasped in surprise at first and then everyone got excited and left to go get ready, Ember left to go put on her wedding dress.

 **ALL**

 _A wedding!_

 _A wedding!_

 _We're going to have a wedding!_

Danny was about to go and see if he can help, when Desiree gently grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from leaving, "Hold on Danny. You can't get married with your suit looking like that"

He looked over at the rips on his suit and realised she was right, she smiled and then whistled. Spectra, Desiree and Kitty then got to work with their sewing needles. Danny was amazed at the glowing thread they were using, was instantly fixing his suit as they began to sew.

 **SPECTRA, DESIREE AND KITTY**

 _The ghosts all think you're very cute, but goodness knows you need a suit._

 _But have no fears, we're quite adept, we'll have you looking lovely yet._

 _A little stitch, a little tuck, some tender loving care._

 _A little thread will fix you up and we've got plenty as you see,_

 _And personally guarantee our quality repairs._

 _A little here, a fix of this, we're going to do our best._

 _When everybody sees you, they will all be quite impressed._

 _They will all be quite impressed._

They had finished and Danny smiled impressed at the work on his suit, there were no rips at all. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Lunch Lady and her husband Box Ghost were busy making the wedding cake.

 **ALL**

 _A wedding!_

 _A wedding!_

 _We're going to have a wedding!_

 **LUNCH LADY**

 _A wedding cake is no mistake, it must be quite sublime._

 **BOX GHOST**

 _We're missing something try some dust_

 **LUNCH LADY**

 _I wish I had more time_

Box Ghost then placed in some bones within the mixture. Lunch Lady then tasted it and smiled.

 _Wait a minute...that's it!_

 **LUNCH LADY AND BOX GHOST**

 _A little this_

 _A little that_

 _The perfect cake is hard to miss._

 _A wedding, a wedding_

 _We're going to have a wedding!_

Most of the male ghosts gathered around Danny feeling really excited for the ceremony, Technus was having his hair groomed for it and his boots polished.

 **MALE GHOSTS**

 _Huzzah! Huzzah! We're going to have a wedding._

 _Hurray! A wedding! Hurray!_

 _Let's all give out a cheer cause the bride is getting married today! Hurray!_

 _One thing you can surely say is we will stand beside_

 _Until the end, we will defend our one and only bride._

 _Our bride to be, our bride to be, our lovely Ghost Bride._

 _Huzzah! Hurray! Huzzah! Hurray!_

 _The bride is getting married today._

Everyone the gathered around and watched in awe as Ember came down the stairs in her wedding dress, it was all fixed up thanks to Desiree and the other girls and her bouquet in her hands. Desiree then used her magic to carefully place the veil on her head.

 **FEMALE GHOSTS**

 _Ohhhhhh...the bride is here._

 _She's waited for this day for many a year._

 _For this day, for this day._

 _Our hopes and our pride._

 _The bride is here._

 _Here comes the bride…our bride._

 _For this day, for this day will last forever_

 _And all of her friends will work together._

 _To make it the perfect day she's always dreamed._

 _Our hopes and our pride._

 _Our bride, our lovely bride._

The parrot cried for he was truly really happy for Ember. The boys then dragged Danny away and the girls dragged Ember away. The wedding cake was ready, the musicians were ready and now everyone was starting to head for the Land of the Living.

 **ALL**

 _We're going to have a party like no-one has ever seen._

 _The Living in the land above will not know where they've been._

 _The Land above… (the Land above)_

 _The party of... (The party of)_

 _The Bride!_

 _Here comes the bride._

 _On her glorious day of days._

 _Up to the Land of the Living to celebrate!_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Invasion Of The Dead

All of the Manson family was back at the mansion, sitting at a large dinner table for the wedding reception, everything was really quiet and there was no chatter at all. The maid brought in a very small wedding cake and placed it in front of the newlyweds.

Vlad then stood up and tapped his glass catching everyone's attention and then he spoke, "Elegant, cultured, radiant. Samantha has found a husband with all these qualities and more. Serendipity brought us together and no force on earth could tear us apart"

The fireplace behind them suddenly lit up with green flames and all the lights went out, startling them all. Everyone was now dead quiet confused by the darkness and what was going on. The guests on the other side of the table then gasped in fright quietly at the sight of skeletons behind them, one of the skeletons eye then fell out of its socket and landed right into Jeremey's bowl of soup.

He picked it up with his bowl and simply said, "There's an eye in my soup"

Unable to keep their fear contained any longer, all of them screamed and jumped up from the table, sending everything crashing to the floor as it was flipped over. Vlad and Sam gasped at the sight of the ghosts, skeletons and all dead creatures in the house. Sam then kind of giggled a little at the sight of Vlad hiding under the table like a coward, Pamela was standing on a chair trying to keep away from Cujo as he barked happily at her.

Pamela and Jeremy then ran to the safety of their rooms while everyone else ran outside with the dead following them from behind, as soon as the public saw the dead they all began to run for their lives and screamed everywhere.

"In other news…THE DEAD WALK THE EARTH!" The town announcer screamed.

They all surrounded people everywhere in corners. A woman in a science coat named Jessica held a ray at Technus and screamed, "GET BACK! I'VE GOT A RAY MADE BY MY HUSBAND NICOLAI TECHNUS AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

In another corner, a little girl with black hair in pigtails hid behind her grandmother shaking in fright as she saw all the ghosts in front of her. She then looked at Box Ghost and Lunch Lady standing in the front and began walking up to them, the people gasp hoping she wouldn't get hurt. Box Ghost then picked up the little girl and held her up in front of him and Lunch Lady.

The girl's eyes widened as she recognised them and asked, "Mummy? Daddy?"

Box Ghost and Lunch Lady pulled the girl in for a comforting embrace.

"AWWEEE!" Everyone exclaimed at the sight of a family reunion.

Pretty soon the living started recognising everyone who was among the dead. Jessica dropped the gun and started punching Technus.

"Honey stop! Jessica it's me! Nicolai!" Technus begged. Jessica stopped and gasped, "Nicolai? You've been dead for nine years"

Technus brought her into an embrace and said, "Frankly my love, I don't give a damn"

All living started embracing and laughing with those who were once part of their lives, husbands were reunited with wives, wives were reunited with husbands, grandparents and parents were reunited with their families and friends were seen once again.

Back at the mansion, Sam was not at all phased by what happened as she just sat there and waited for Vlad to come out from under the table. He came out and fixed his hair as he was still shaken up by what he just witnessed.

"Right. We're going to take whatever money we can and get out of here" Vlad said.

"Money? What money?" Sam asked in confusion. Vlad sneered, "Your inheritance! As your husband, I have rights to it"

"My parents don't have any money. It's my marriage to _you_ that will save them from the streets" Sam said.

Vlad's eye twitched as he screamed in shock, "THE STREETS?!"

He the grabbed her by the shoulders and demanded, "YOU'RE LYING! TELL THAT YOU'RE LYING!"

She frowned and pushed him off her and said sarcastically, "Did things not go according to your plan Vlad Masters? Well perhaps in disappointment we are perfectly matched"

She then walked out of the room and headed for the front door, Vlad stood there and growled under his breath. He was not going to allow her to leave him just like that and still believed she was lying about the inheritance money.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. The Almost Wedding

Sam walked out the front door of her house and only jumped slightly at the sight of the dead heading to the church with the living, some of them carrying. Hoping to find Danny there, she started to follow them, at the church Mr Lancer stood at the front trying to get the dead to leave.

"BEGONE DEMONS FROM HELL! BACK TO THE VOID FROM WHENCE YOU CAME! YOU SHALL NOT ENTER HERE!" He bellowed.

"Shhhh. Keep it down, we're in a church" Skulker said and then he and the rest of them walked into the church, leaving a jaw dropped Lancer outside.

They all took their seats, Danny stood at the alter where Clockwork stood behind the table. On it was the poison and a cup. Ghostwriter began to play the wedding march song on the piano and they all turned around and watched as Ember walked down the aisle, she and Danny gave each a friendly smile as she now stood beside him. The music stopped playing and they both stood ready as the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved and departed, we are gathered here tonight to join this man and this ghost in marriage" Clockwork began.

Both of them were unaware that Sam had now entered the church, she gasped at the sight of Danny up there, one of the ghosts told her to shush and so behind the pillars, she quietly started heading towards the alter, watching every minute of the scene before her.

Ember and Danny then faced each other, Danny then began, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine"

He picked up the cup and held it in front of him. Ember then began and filled the cup with some of the poison, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty for I will be…"

She then noticed Sam behind him and her eyes widened. At the sight of her and Danny, she suddenly began to have second thoughts about all this and remained silent for a second.

"Go on my dear" Clockwork said gently.

"Your cup…will never empty, for I will be…" She tried to continue, almost on the verge of tears. She couldn't do this. Not to Danny.

"I will be your wine" Danny finished for her and then started lifting the cup to his lips.

Ember shook her head and stopped him before it even reach his lips. He gently put the cup down, looking at her in confusion. She shook her head and said, "I can't"

"What's wrong?" He asked her. He was about to look behind him, until she held his cheek gently and kept it in place as she answered allowing some tears to fall, "This is wrong"

"I was a bride, my dreams were taken from me and now…now I've stolen them from someone else" She continued. "I love you Danny, but you are not mine. Your heart belongs to someone else and I will not take that away from you or from Sam"

She let go of his face and then smiled warmly as she held her hand out to Sam, Danny looked and saw her standing at the pillar.

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed.

The crowd awed at the sight as Sam came out and accepted her hand, Ember then grabbed Danny's hand and placed it on top of Sam's hand. Ember nodded as they both looked at each other lovingly, knowing she was doing the right thing now, that moment didn't last long however.

"Oh how touching" Vlad Masters said sarcastically as he entered the church. "I always cry at weddings"

He chuckled slightly and started walking up to them, "Our young lovers together at last. Surely now they can live happily ever after. But you forgot something…"

"She's still my wife!" He shouted in anger and then grabbed Sam roughly by her arm and pulled her away from Danny. "I will not leave here empty handed!"

Ember's eyes widened when she suddenly recognised the man standing before them, "Vlad Masters?"

Vlad stared at the woman and then his eyes widened in shock, "Ember?"

She suddenly got angry and shouted, "YOU!"

"But…I left you" Vlad said.

She shook her head and growled, "For dead"

The crowd gasped as soon as she said those words. Vlad nervously exclaimed, "This woman is obviously delusional!"

"No I'm not! You killed me! You're the one who murdered me! I was waiting in the forest for you, you came and murdered me, and then you ran off as I lay dying with all my family's money!" Ember shouted pointed her finger at him.

All the dead started to get really angry. Even Walker stood up and said, "Murder and thievery at the same time. That's against the rules"

Vlad started backing up slowly with Sam in his grasp, he then saw a sword on Youngblood's belt and took it off him. He then held it under Sam's neck, threatening to slice her neck if anyone got any closer.

"Sorry to cut things short, but we must be on our way" Vlad said.

"LET ME GO!" Sam screamed getting really frightened.

Danny got really mad and walked up to them demanding, "Take your hands off her right now!"

Vlad growled and pointed the blade at him now and asked, "Do I have to kill you too?"

He suddenly screamed and let go of Sam as Cujo bit him on the leg, Ember then pulled Sam away and hid her behind her defensively.

"Danny catch!" Lunch Lady shouted as she threw him a weapon.

But when he caught it, he gave her a look of disbelief when he saw she had given him a barbecue fork!

"Sorry dearie" She shrugged.

Vlad swung the sword and Danny managed to block it off with the fork, he kept swinging the sword and Danny kept dodging each swing. He then slid under his leg and then poked him in the bum with the fork, causing him to shriek.

Danny ducked under one of the seats as Vlad swung again, the crowd stood back away from them so they didn't get hurt. Vlad then started stabbing the sword through the seats, Danny avoided each stab and then poked the fork through the wood and straight into Vlad's foot. He shrieked and then fell off the seat causing the rest of the seats to fall over.

Danny came out and looked around for him, Vlad came jumped out and caught Danny by surprise. He knocked the fork out of his hand and then kicked him to the floor, he sat up on his arms and then Vlad pointed the sword aimed right for his heart. Both Ember and Sam gasped at the sight as Vlad raised his sword to deliver the finishing blow, Sam ran in front Danny to defend him but when he brought the sword down the crowd gasped at the sight of who it stabbed. Danny and Sam both looked in shock when they saw Ember had ran in front of Sam and took the blow, she glared at Vlad and then pulled the sword out of her stomach and pointed it at him.

"Touché my dear" Vlad said.

"Get out and don't come back!" Ember demanded.

Vlad's grin returned and he chuckled as he walked over to the table and said, "Oh I'm leaving"

He then picked up the cup that had the poison in it and raised it in the air, "But first a toast to Ember. Always the bride's maid, never the bride"

"Tell me my dear, can a heart still break once it stopped beating? Hmmm?" Vlad asked.

He laughed as he saw that his words had hurt her. All the dead were now really mad at him, Skulker brought out one of his glowing blades and shouted, "Let me at him! I'll rest his pelt at the foot of my bed!"

Just when they all were going to hurt him, Clockwork duplicated and held them back and said, "Stop! As much as he probably deserves it, we must abide by their rules. We are amongst the living"

"Well said" Vlad hissed. He then drank the wine, unaware of what he was really drinking.

Once he finished it, he threw the cup away and started heading towards the back door. He suddenly gasped and held his chest as he suddenly began choking for breath, green mist surrounded him and his form began to change.

The parrot smirked and then he and Skulker said in unison, "Not anymore"

Once the mist cleared, Vlad now looked like a vampire ghost, his hair was pointed up and was now black, his skin was blue and his clothes had changed to a white suit with a cape. He then looked at them all in fear as he now realised he was dead.

Clockwork smirked and then called back his duplicates and said, "Yep you're right. He's all yours"

All the dead then began advancing on him with full anger, they grabbed him and shoved him through the door as inside glowed green, meaning they were returning back to the Land of the Dead. Lunch Lady smirked before shutting the door, "New arrival"

The door shut and Vlad Masters was gone forever. Clockwork put the lid back on the poison and then Sam and Danny embraced each other tightly.

"Danny. I thought I wasn't going to see you again" Sam said almost on the brink of tears.

Ember smiled warmly at them and then started heading for the front door. Danny then said, "Wait. I made a promise"

Ember turned back to him and said, "You've kept your promise. You set me free, now I can do the same for you"

She then took the wedding ring off her finger and gave it back to him, she then turned to Sam and gave her the bouquet. She then turned around and continued to head for the front door, she looked at them one last time, the moon shone brightly and then in a bright flash of light she moved on.

Danny and Sam stood outside and watched as he spirit flew into the air, they both then turned to each other and shared a passionate kiss. The next day, they were properly married and they lived happily ever after.

 **THE END**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Another story complete. Here is now a list of new upcoming fanfics:**

 **A Series of Unfortunate Events DP STYLE (Current)**

 **Brother Bear 2 Danny Phantom Version**

 **Gotham Phantom (Batman and Danny Phantom crossover): A challenge from t-rex989.**

 **More chapters of The Phantom Twins: Season 2**

 **The Phantom Twins: Season 3 (Coming soon)**

 **More chapters of Scooby Doo and Danny Phantom crossover (Maybe)**


End file.
